Always There
by Sora Blade707
Summary: The confession was said in the rain after a fight. Their first date was spent at the movies. And the first kiss…was amazing. US x UK, Two-shot, fluffy, humor next chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Always There (1/3)  
**Series:** Hetalia  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot.  
**Warnings:** Language, boy love  
**Pairings:** US x UK  
**Summary:** The confession was said in the rain after a fight. Their first date was spent at the movies. And the first kiss…was amazing.

**A/N:** Thought you guys deserved some fluff, so…here it is, in the form of a two-shot!

~*The Confession*~

Alfred remembered the confession well. It was a stormy afternoon when he and Arthur were walking through the park. The young American had made another spontaneous visit to England, just to see the older nation. For some reason, the Englishman was pissed about something. Alfred was only hoping that it wasn't something he had done (he couldn't remember doing anything to piss the older man off, anyway).

"Why is it," Arthur seethed, tearing the younger nation from his thoughts, "that you go to anyone, _anyone_, but me, when it comes to getting advice?"

"Wh-and admit you were right about something?" Alfred asked without thinking. Sometimes, he really needed to get his brain and his mouth on the same damn wavelength. This was one of those times and he mentally kicked himself.

_I've always done it for you._

"It would be nice if you admitted I was right! At _least _every once in a while!" the Englishman retorted heatedly. Alfred had to admit that he had an excellent point, but his pride always got in the way (although the excuse was getting weaker and weaker). "And why the hell do you keep randomly appearing on my doorstep?!"

Another excellent question by Arthur. Alfred had a good reason, but he was too afraid of admitting it to the Englishman. The last thing he wanted was to ruin the tenuous relationship the two nations had between them. Now that the American thought about it, the bond was starting to break. If he didn't do something soon, it might never be put back together. Alfred…couldn't stand the thought of losing Arthur. Not again.

_For you, and only for_ you_._

"Well, I—" the blond American was going to defend himself, but Arthur interrupted him.

"Damn it, do you have any idea how much it _hurts_ being around you?! Think for once!" Arthur shouted and Alfred thought that he saw tears streaming from those beautiful, emerald eyes. _No, it must have been the rain_, but the younger nation didn't believe that lie for a second.

The two had stopped in the middle of the path. Arthur was turning away from the American and things seemed to go in slow motion. Alfred was rooted to the spot as he watched the Englishman go.

Yet…even if you leave me…

Alfred gritted his teeth and ran after the older nation, putting his umbrella away. He cared not that his glasses were getting so wet he couldn't see correctly. Hell, the young American could have cared _less_ if he got sick from all of this. All Alfred cared about was _stopping that damn Englishman!_

He picked up speed when he saw the dejected, blurred figure of Arthur. When Alfred got close enough, he embraced Arthur and refused to let him go. He ignored the struggle the other nation put up. Alfred ignored everything but the man in his arms.

"I _am_ thinking! _About you!_" Alfred told him passionately. His words made Arthur cease his struggling, and the sheer power of the emotion in Alfred's voice had surprised him. Encouraged, the American continued. "Damn it, Arthur! I wanted to show you that I would always be there for you!"

"_Why?_" the younger nation felt the other man choke on a sob. For once, Alfred felt that the cracks in their bond were finally healing, but only if he said what his heart had been telling him for centuries.

"Because I love you, Arthur," Alfred whispered softly, still holding the Englishman in his arms. He gently rested his chin on Arthur's shoulder and closed his eyes. The younger nation was prepared for the worst, but never expected the reaction he got.

Arthur fell to his knees, taking the blond American with him. His shoulders were wracked with sobs and Alfred instinctively gathered him up into his arms, holding him tightly to his body, and resting his chin on Arthur's head. He was unable to see the small smile on Arthur's face.

"I love you, too, idiot," the blond Briton replied between sobs. Alfred smiled and continued to hold the man. He wasn't about to let go of him, not again.

_I will always be there for you._


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Always There (2/2)  
**Series:** Hetalia  
**Rating:** T  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot.  
**Warnings:** Language, boy love  
**Pairings:** US x UK  
**Summary:** The confession was said in the rain after a fight. Their first date was spent at the movies. And the first kiss…was amazing.

**A/N:** Screw making you guys wait! I'm finishing this up NOW! D:

~*First Date*~

Their first date could have gone better. Actually, it _should_ have gone better. Seriously, Alfred had taken Arthur to the movies as their first date. The movie they were going to see was supposedly romantic and the American was looking forward to some cuddling in the empty theater.

Screw that to hell and back.

The movie was just…ridiculous. They were too busy laughing their asses off to really cuddle or something. Even the damn "serious" scenes were hilarious! Don't even get Alfred _started_ on those supposed "romantic" scenes. They were disgustingly corny instead of sweet. _Both_ of them were gagging in their seats at those parts (and then they had a "who could gag the funniest" contest. Needless to say, Alfred won).

When the movie was done, they had to hold each other up they were laughing so hard.

"That's the last time I'm letting _you_ pick a movie, Arthur," Alfred joked as they got in the Englishman's car. Arthur was drying the tears off of his cheeks. _Damn_ that movie was funny! Seriously, both of them were crying in _laughter_ instead of whatever the hell they were supposed to cry tears of.

"Fair enough!" Arthur replied before they drove off to the blond Briton's home.

~*First Kiss*~

Their first kiss was…amazing. Alfred remembered the events leading up to it as clear as day. Really, it wasn't his idea, but Arthur's. He didn't want to rush Arthur into anything and usually let him initiate certain things. The kiss was one of those things. Alfred was willing to wait until Arthur was comfortable with the idea of having a partner.

It was Christmas Eve and the younger nation was busy decorating Arthur's house. They had decided to spend their Christmas in England that year. At any rate, Alfred was going to grab some scissors, since he had somehow gotten himself tangled in green ribbon. The only part of his body untouched by the thrice-damned ribbon was his legs.

That was how Arthur found him in the kitchen, wrapped in sparkly green ribbon. Alfred was having a hard time finding the scissors and turned around, only to find himself face-to-face with Arthur. The American chuckled nervously, unable to read what emotion the Englishman was feeling.

"Hi. Care to help me get free?" the younger nation asked, a light blush dusting his cheeks. Arthur said nothing. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Alfred's shoulders and kissed him softly.

The kiss was chaste, tender, and conveyed more passion, more love than any of the other, hotter kisses would ever do. Alfred didn't hesitate to kiss back, but he kept it chaste. He wanted the moment to last as long as possible.

Neither of them had noticed that mistletoe was hanging overhead.


End file.
